Eye drops are sometimes utilized by users to deliver medication to the eye or relieve eye strain or simply to clear debris from the eye. Commonly, the eye drops are carried by an eye dropper which normally includes a fluid containment body or container, an eye dropper spout and a spout end. To deliver eye drops into the eye, the user substantially horizontally positions his or her eye and substantially vertically positions the spout end preferably above the pupil of the eye or generally above the eyeball . Hopefully, the user maintains a distance of about 2-4 inches between his or her eyeball and the dropper spout in order to avoid damage to the eye due to inadvertent physical contact. It is relatively difficult to substantially horizontally position the head and eye and substantially vertically deliver the eye drops into the eye cavity and the eyeball. Various structures have been created to accurately position the spout end vertically above the eyeball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,430 to Astrove discloses a mirrored surface which is angularly disposed with respect to a substrate. The substrate is angularly attached to the base of the eye dropper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,575 to Windsor discloses an eye dropper device which includes a swing out mirror attached to the base of the eye dropper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,245 to Windsor discloses another eye dropper which includes a mirrored or reflective surface attached to the base of the eye dropper. All of these systems suffer from the defect that the reflective surface should be in a plane parallel to the axial centerline of the eye dropper and particularly vertically aligned with the eye drop spout and the spout end when the eye dropper is substantially horizontally disposed. The present invention overcomes these difficulties.